


Deep Waters

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: ░I░'░m░░a░ ░v░e░g░a░n░ ░w░a░t░c░h░i░n░g░ ░H░a░n░n░i░b░a░l░ [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Are they dead tho?, Bad Writing, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Will, Declarations Of Love, Depressing, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean DEEP, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, No Beta, One True Pairing, Or a boyfriend, Partners in Crime, Poetic, Post-Hannibal (TV) Red Dragon Arc, Serial Killers, Short One Shot, Soul Bond, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, True Love, deep friendship, hannibal needs a real friend, idk - Freeform, injured hannibal, injured will graham, lonely, lonely hannibal lecter, obviously, one short, or Both, or maybe not so as to write a second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 20:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "Though thou hast sore broken us in the place of dragons, and covered us with the shadow of death." _Psalm 44:19"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for You are with me; Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me." _ Psalm 23:4-----------------------------------------------Prompt 7, the fall.





	Deep Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a Christian myself but as a pastime, I enjoy analyzing the Bible because, no offense, it is a rather dark and bloody workpiece.

The human being is instinctively structured to seek out companionship; it is true that sometimes, certain people prefer solitude, but in one way or another, there will always be a craving for human exposure, for engaging in a conversation, for being part of a group. Hannibal well knows what solitude is. His whole life is a charade. There is not a day when he is not talking to people; being of high society, elegant cocktail parties always give rise to banal conversations, while in his work he must inevitably listen attentively to his patients, as well as advise them regarding a better life. Even though he talks to people every day, the doctor still feels lonely. A narcissistic person is only interested in another person of his own standing because everyone else is nothing but useless, small and silly beings.

Dr. Lecter believed his entire existence was going to be on his own, and he only has fragments in his memory of feeling truly happy and loved, feeling like a full human, when his adorable little sister Mischa was still alive. But fate, if it really exists, gave him a surprise; that surprise was Will Graham. It was inevitable not to feel the connection that tied them together, both passionate about the dark arts, both admirers of the death itself. They began life in a different way, but they were definitely going to end it together.

After fiercely killing the red dragon, Will looked beautiful; his dark and somewhat tired eyes possessed the fair shine that Hannibal needed to see in them; his wound on his cheek made him more appetizing than normal, his sweat mixed with blood only complimented the whole look. At that very moment was when Hannibal Lecter understood that he found another being equal to his own level, whole and full, just as he wanted.

_“See, this is all I ever wanted for you Will. For both of _ _us.”_

_“It's beautiful.”_

Will, his friend, and enemy, his equal and his opposite, did not hesitate to test the doctor's loyalty; without any strength whatsoever, he pushed both of them into the emptiness of the deep and cold waters. As they fell together hugging and staring at each other, Hannibal could only smile once more and think, that they were now closer than ever, awaiting with resignation for death to come. As the doctor touched the pale nape of the other man, he weaved the brown curls between his fingers and closed his eyes knowing that Will was staring at him, tired and with little time left, still holding his back with his small hand.

And then, Hannibal Lecter stopped feeling lonely for the first time ever.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Credits to the amazing _Godssation-生鐵落_ (<https://www.instagram.com/godssation/>) I just LOVE all this artist's artworks! **

**Author's Note:**

> Friday's depression. Sorry for not writing something more cheerful.


End file.
